1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an MEA (Membrane Electrode Assembly) for a fuel cell, a method for preparing the same and a fuel cell using the MEA, and more particularly, to an MEA, a method for preparing the same and a fuel cell using the MEA, wherein a fuel cell performance can be improved even under no humidification state or high temperature state in which the fuel cell is difficult to exhibit its performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anodes and cathodes of most fuel cells are humidified so as to maintain their performance. For the humidification, most fuel cells require humidifiers, which make the fuel cells complicated, space usage in the fuel cells difficult and their preparation cost increased. Further, in case of the humidification, it is necessary to remove excessive moisture possibly resulting from the humidification. Accordingly, a research for operating a fuel cell under no humidification condition without humidifying both electrodes of fuel cell has been performed.
Meanwhile, there has been a research for solving the problem of excessive moisture by means of operating the fuel cell at a temperature of 100° C. or higher so as to maintain the moisture under gas state. Regarding this, in case of a fuel cell used for an automobile, when the fuel cell is operated at a temperature of 100° C. or higher, it exhibits many benefits. Accordingly, a research for operating the fuel cell at high temperatures of 100° C. or higher has been actively performed.
When the fuel cell is operated under no humidification state or high temperature state, since it is difficult for the fuel cell to exhibit its performance effectively, a solution for improving the performance is needed. However, there has been no solution with which a performance of a fuel cell can be improved in an efficient and simple manner under no humidification state or high temperature state.